bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/10/31 *As part of a collaboration with the publishing company Shinchosha, all players will receive the following presents from 10/31: **Portrait "Manuscript of 'An Adopted Husband'" **Portrait "Manuscript of 'Zoku Rado Sensei'" **Portrait "Manuscript of 'Wind on a Moonlit Night'" *There will be more portraits given in part 2 and 3 of the collaboration, from 11/8 and 11/15 respectively. 2017/10/28 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/10/29 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/10/23 *New special Halloween-themed Memoria feature "Banquet on a Dark Night" is now available through the Memoria feature. The Naturalist writers Tayama Katai, Kunikida Doppo, and Shimazaki Touson are featured. See the Memoria Features page for details. 2017/10/18 *Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign has ended. *The event 'Mad Tea Party' will run from 2017/10/18 until 2017/10/31 8 JST. Collect cookies to obtain special rewards and fairy tale outfits for Kobayashi Takiji, Edogawa Ranpo and Nakahara Chuuya. *A new limited-time daily missions has been added. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Cat Paw **Golden Cat Paw **Cat Paw Set (1 Cat Paw, 1 Golden Cat Paw, 1 Elixir of Refinement) **Golden Cat Paw Set (2 Cat Paw, 4 Golden Cat Paw, 500 Decor Coins. The purchase is limited to 3 per person.) *An error that has caused the input box in Formation menu to shift position when entering a party's name has been fixed. *An error that has caused the number of Tools & Items in possession not displayed correctly has been fixed. *An error that has made the tainted books in SPECIAL-series not displaying the day of the week they're on has been fixed. 2017/10/14 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/10/15 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/10/13 *New limited-time Portraiture featuring detective Edogawa and his assistants, Scarlet Mystery, will run from after maintenance on 2017/10/18 until 2017/10/23 15:59 JST. There is a chance to obtain alternate outfits for Niimi Nankichi and Nakajima Atsushi, and a rare portrait of Edogawa Ranpo. 2017/10/12 *Emergency maintenance has been conducted from 14:00 until 16:30 JST to fix an error that has caused the use of Gold Bookmark in Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign to not generate the stated increase of probability of successful transmigration as it should. The issue has been fixed. *The following changes are to take effect after the maintenance: **Ink, Gold Bookmarks and Ensouled Books consumed during the transmigration campaign period from 2017/10/06 16:00 JST until 2017/10/10 19:30 JST has been fully compensated for. **Governors consumed for Ensouled Book Delves during the transmigration campaign period from 2017/10/06 16:00 JST until 2017/10/10 19:30 JST has been fully compensated for. **Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign has been resumed and will end on 2017/10/18 13:59 JST. *An error that has caused the fourth book in periodical SPECIAL-series on 2017/10/11 to not drop a large soul as it should has been fixed. An error that has caused a problem in drop number of items has been fixed as well. The following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/11/08 23:59 JST: **1 Large Soul (Literature). *Following the emergency maintenance carried out on 2017/10/10 and 2017/10/12, as an apology for the inconvenience, the following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/10/18 23:59 JST: **450 ink, 450 rations, 450 Portraiture stones **250 ink, 250 rations, 250 Portraiture stones **Elixir of Refinement and Elixir of Pursuit consumed prior to the emergency maintenance on 2017/10/10 from 19:00 until 19:29 JST will be fully compensated for. 2017/10/11 *Emergency maintenance has been conducted from 19:30 until 23:50 JST to confirm an error that has caused the use of Gold Bookmark in Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign to not generate the stated increase of probability of successful transmigration as it should. *The following changes are to take effect after the maintenance: **Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign has been temporarily suspended. Further update and compensation will be informed as soon as investigation has been completed. **Current limited-time Portraiture "Romantic Scent of Autumn Leaves" period has been extended until 2017/10/13 11:59 JST. The upcoming new Portraiture "Scarlet Mystery" will be postponed until further notice of a new date setting. 2017/10/07 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/10/08 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/10/06 *Implementation of Research on Kajii Motojirou Campaign until 2017/10/18 13:59 JST. During the campaign period, you have a chance to transmigrate Kajii Motojirou. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the new writer. **The higher amount of ink used will increase the chance of successful transmigration. **By using Gold Bookmark, the chance to transmigrate new writer will be increased 10 times. **In the event that Kajii Motojirou has already been transmigrated, you will receive 1 large soul, random color. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the campaign: **Research Set 1 (2000 ink. The purchase is limited to 3 per person.) **Research Set 2 (15 Gold Bookmarks. The purchase is limited to 1 per person.) *New tainted books have been added to the SPECIAL-series. *To commemorate the upcoming http://www.shinchosha.co.jp/news/article/726/ release of collaborative publication with Shinchosa, 'Bungo and Alchemist: The Complete Literary Works', a special Login Bonus Campaign will run from 2017/10/07 00:00 JST until 2017/10/09 23:59 JST. By logging in during the campaign period, each day you will receive the following gift: **500 Portraiture Stones. *An error that has caused collapsed display in team formation tab has been fixed. *An error that has made portraits sequence out of order has been fixed. *'Overall maintenance of DMM platform is scheduled to be carried out on 2017/10/17 from 1:00 until 11:00 JST. During the period, players will not be able to play the game on PC version.' 2017/10/05 *Additional maintenance for implementation of a new campaign is scheduled to be carried out on 2017/10/06 from 14:00 until 16:30 JST. During the period, players will not be able to access the game. 2017/10/04 *A connection failure with DMMGAMES that has caused players difficulty to access the game occurred on 2017/10/04 around 02:50~07:05 JST. The issue has been fixed. As an apology for the inconvenience, the following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/10/10 23:59 JST: **400 ink **400 rations *Game database has been updated. Upcoming Content *Six big campaigns will begin on 11/01 0:00 JST as part of Bungo to Alchemist's First Year Anniversary: **Players who log in during 11/01 to 11/30 will receive 3000 Memoria Stones. Players logging in for seven consecutive days will receive, in order, 5 Ensouled Books, 400 Ink, 400 Rations, 5 Governors, 2 Elixirs of Refinement, 2 Elixirs of Pursuit, and 3000 more Memoria Stones. ***Items can be claimed from the "Research" screen. **New recollections have been added to the I-shelf. **EXP gain and item drops will be tripled until 11/8 23:59 JST. **First anniversary lines will be played at the loading screen until 11/8 23:59 JST. **New missions that reward Large Souls will be available until 11/8 23:59 JST. **New item sets are now on sale in the Shop. ***First Year Anniversary Set: 15 Gold Bookmarks, 5 Elixirs of Refinement, 5 Elixirs of Pursuit, 5000 Coins ***Transmigration Set: 1 Gold Bookmark, 400 Ink, 1 Governor, 1 Ensouled Book ***Bed Addition Set: 1 Bed, 500 Rations